


don't bring up my dancing soul...

by rpshoodini



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, during fairy gala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpshoodini/pseuds/rpshoodini
Summary: A late night training session with Kalim left Jamil questioning the need for freedom.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	don't bring up my dancing soul...

A loud crash reverberated through the room of the prefect of Scarabia. The next thing Jamil knew, he was laying flat on his stomach, a certain insufferable rich boy also sprawled on the floor close by, likely thrown by the momentum of their unplanned collision.

“I’m really sorry, Jamil!”

Another blunder, courtesy of Kalim, which added up to their pile of failures.

Good grief. Jamil groaned, pinched the bridge of his nose. It had been nearly four hours without any major improvements. While it was true that he enjoyed dancing, repeating the same movements over and over again has the ability to drive anyone insane.

Moreover, there is a limit to how many times someone’s rear can be slapped in the course of a single day, and Jamil was alarmingly close to his. What makes it worse is he knew that he was responsible for getting Vil involved in the first place, so he was supposed to keep his act together in the face of the Pomefiore prefect’s demonic training and set an example for his incompetent colleagues. Unfortunately at the moment he had to admit that he himself was on the verge of quitting.

Grunting, Jamil pulled himself back on his feet and approached the other boy. “Can you at least tell me what you’re struggling with? If you explain it well, I may be able to help,” he said as he held out his palm, trying his best to keep his irritation at bay.

Kalim grasped it with an apologetic smile. “Jamil is nice as usual!”

He tried to make amends by flashing his signature innocent grin, but upon seeing Jamil’s unwavering expression, dropped his pretenses with a sigh.

“I didn’t mean to ruin the timing, Jamil. I kept on getting too immersed in the festive atmosphere and ended up forgetting my count, you know? Dancing with you is just too exciting! It’s almost like my body moves on its own!” To demonstrate, he waggled his form a little. Jamil sent him a glare.

The universe is comprised of fixed sequences. A recipe should be followed exactly step by step, or you would risk ruining the dish. Water before oil, not oil before water. Same goes for dancing. Yes, freestyling was indeed a thing in breakdancing, but one could not easily dismiss the long process up to that point. Before you could manage a headspin, learn how to do a tripod. To master a difficult movement, you should have previously built a strong core. 

While deviations happened here and there, freedom was limited. Fate should remain unchanged.

Going berserk might sound like fun for a fleeting moment, but is it really worth the trouble of ruining existing balance? Lately this question popped in Jamil’s head more often. Would a performance still look as astounding if all the dancers dance their heart out, yet paying no heed to how other dancers fare? On one hand, it would be a passionate show since everyone gets to reveal the full extent of their skill. On the other, there would be no sense of unity between them, hence a disorganized, chaotic dance.

It pained Jamil to admit that, on certain occasions, perhaps freedom was not always the best option.

Though the real question would be, is it possible for Kalim to comprehend this concept, with that hedonistic upbringing of his?

“We’re screwed,” Jamil finally concluded.

Kalim burst out laughing. “It won’t hurt to loosen up a bit. We’re gonna perform at a gala, right? Notice how similar it is to our banquet. I was surprised to know that fairies also love holding parties like us! We should have a little fun too while we’re at it.”

“Should I remind you that this is  _ not  _ a party. For the fairies, perhaps, but not for us. This is a mission. Either we succeed or we get held back a year. What should I say to your parents if that were to happen?”

“You worry too much. By the time you turn twenty you’d be getting premature wrinkles, it’s bad!”

“And whose fault would that be…”

“Besides, Vil did mention about the lack of emotion in your movements, right?”

Jamil clicked his tongue. “Well, it’s true that he did.”

“You used to get criticized for something similar in the past, didn’t you. Maybe you should, as our tutors liked to remind us,” Kalim’s eyes glinted playfully, “let your dancing soul take over?”

“Don’t bring up my dancing soul,” muttered Jamil, heat creeping to his cheeks. Just count on Kalim to make the most unnecessary remarks. He put his hands on his hips, brushed aside a strand of hair sticking on his sweaty forehead, then exhaled. “I guess we don’t have much choice but to practice as much as we could. Let’s do it again from the top, Kalim.”

Kalim beamed with newly refilled excitement. Jamil thought that no person in their right mind should be able to radiate that amount of positivity this late into the night.

“Okay!”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i simply think that it's amusing how jamil is both the no-nonsense tsukkomi guy and the guy that went berserk cause he wanted to be free


End file.
